


Fall in love

by Curupira



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curupira/pseuds/Curupira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... sich zu verlieben, konnte doch nicht so schwer sein, dachte Lightning Farron als sie in Snow und Serahs Wette einstieg ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Die Wette

**Prolog - Die Wette**

 

Die Party war noch im Gange als der frischgebackene Ehemann Lightning in die Küche zog und die Tür hinter ihnen abschloss.

„Serah du hier? Warst du nicht eben noch mit Noel im Garten?“

Angespannt lächelte Serah und stellte sich an Snows Seite. „Sis, wir müssen dir etwas mitteilen.“

„Und das kann nicht bis morgen warten?“

„Claire, so gern ich auch damit warten würde, es muss jetzt sein, denn wenn du es später erfährst, wirst du nur noch schlimmer reagieren, als ich es eh schon erwarte“, zitternd ließ Serah sich auf einen der Küchenstühle fallen.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich auch setzen Sis?“

Ein vernichtender Blick strafte Snow, doch Lightning nickte und ließ sich ihrer Schwester gegenüber auf einen Stuhl fallen. Besorgt schaute sie Serah in die Augen. „Bist du krank?“

„Nein Claire, jedenfalls würde ich es nicht als Krankheit betiteln“, sie griff nach Snows Hand, als er sich neben sie stellte. „Er und ich, wir werden Eltern.“

Überrascht schaute Lightning ihre Schwester an. „Ihr adoptiert ein Kind? Oder bist du – hattet ihr etwa Sex vor der Ehe?“

„Als ob du dich an diese dumme Regel halten würdest, Sis.“

„Ich bin nicht deine Sis, Idiot. Also bist du schwanger?“, fragte sie und sah Serah ausdruckslos an.

Serah nickte. „Ich habe es erst letzten Montag erfahren und es Snow gestern erst gestanden.“

„Ist das nicht unglaublich Light, ich werde Papa“, trällerte Snow und vergaß kurz die angespannte Situation, in der er sich gerade befand.

Lightnings Gedanken überschlugen sich. „Aber Serah du bist doch noch so jung“, in ihrem Alter hatte Lightning noch nicht einmal an Sex gedacht, überlegte sie – doch es waren auch andere Zeiten.

Zeiten, in denen es noch unklar war, in denen sie noch annahm, sie würde auf ewig weiter beim Militär arbeiten um Serah ein Leben zu finanzieren. Nach Cocoons Fall jedoch änderte sich alles. Erst heute, drei Jahre nach den Ereignissen war so etwas wie Ruhe eingekehrt. Die Bewohner waren alle umgesiedelt und das neue Leben wurde auf Grand Pulse gelebt als ob es nie anders war. Sie sollte sich für Serah freuen, doch so wirklich konnte Lightning es nicht, genauso wenig wie sie Snow als Teil der Familie akzeptieren konnte. Sie war einfach zu …

„Ich bin kein kleines Mädchen mehr Claire. Du musst nicht immer die Beschützerin für alles und jeden spielen“, seufzte Serah.

Lightning stimme ihr im innersten zu. Sie war frei, frei und einsam, seit drei Jahren. Wo andere ihren Zyklus wieder fanden, wandelte sie auf der Stelle, konnte weder vor, noch zurück. Einzig das Militär gab ihr ein wenig Halt, auch wenn es nicht mehr so wie früher war. Man brauchte sie seltener, bis Lightning schlussendlich nur noch neue Rekruten ausbildete. Wozu man ihr den Rang des Captains verlieh, wenn sie nur noch in Neo Bodhum verweilte?

„Sis“, Serah holte sie aus ihren Gedanken zurück. „Wir wissen noch nicht, was es wird, doch wir wollten es dir vor unserer Hochzeitsreise sagen.“

Resignierend legte sie ihre Hände auf den Tisch und bettete ihren Kopf darauf. Wann war Serah so erwachsen geworden? Wann hatte ihre Schwester sie überholt? Sollte sie es nicht sein? Die große Schwester, die all das als Erstes erlebte?

„Habt ihr schon Namen?“, Lightning hob den Kopf und rang sich ein Lächeln ab. Sie wollte Serah nicht enttäuschen.

„Du bist nicht böse?“, überrascht schaute Serah von Lightning zu Snow.

„Namen? Einige haben wir schon“, grinste Snow. „Willst du sie hören?“

Lächelnd nickte Lightning und griff nach Serahs Hand. „Gerne.“

Ihre Schwester überließ es Snow die Namen aufzuzählen, sie wollte es eine Weile länger genießen, das Gefühl von Akzeptanz. Bei jedem Namen den Snow jedoch aufzählte, wurde Lightnings Gesicht düsterer, als er endete schaute sie entsetzt drein.

„Das ist nicht euer ernst?“

„Findest du sie so grässlich?“, verletzt schaute Snow zu Serah. „Serah mochte alle.“

„Lasst mich den Namen aussuchen“, bat Lightning und ignorierte Snows vorherige Frage, sie glaubte, dass ihre Mimik alles sagte, was es zu sagen gab.

„Okay, sie sind vielleicht einfallslos, aber Susi klingt doch so süß“, schmollte Snow.

„So kannst du einen Hund nennen, aber doch kein Baby. Überlasst mir das!“

Doch Snow wollte sich so leicht nicht geschlagen geben. „Als ob du dazu fähig wärst!“

„Sicherlich mehr als du“, knurrte Lightning.

„Ich traue es Serah eher zu als dir Sis, sorry. Ich meine du warst doch noch nicht einmal verliebt oder dergleichen, soviel ich weiß.“

„Was hat das denn bitte schön damit zutun?“

Bevor der Streit eskalieren konnte, mischte sich Serah wieder ein. „Hey kommt mal beide runter. Aber Snow hat schon recht Claire, glaubst du nicht, dass du dir langsam mal jemanden suchen solltest?“

„Wozu? Ich brauch so etwas Lästiges nicht.“

„Lightning?“, Snow grinste fies und Serah ahnte, das dies nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte.

„Was Mr. Farron“, es war ihr ein Genuss ihn mit etwas zu ärgern, dessen er sich noch nicht völlig bewusst war. Denn er hatte schon einmal verloren, als es um die Wahl des Nachnamens ging.

„Lust auf eine Wette?“

„Schon wieder? Hat dir die letzte Wette nicht gereicht?“

„Diesmal gewinne ich! Denn du wirst es niemals schaffen, dich ernsthaft zu verlieben“, grinste Snow.

Lightnings Lippen zuckten für einen Sekundenbruchteil nach unten, bevor sie sich besann und ihr Lächeln wieder aufrecht hielt. „Nur verlieben?“

„Richtig nur das und Folgendes“, warf Serah ein. „Es darf nicht gespielt sein und du musst ernsthaft verliebt sein.“

„Nichts leichter als das“, willigte Lightning ein, denn noch wusste sie nicht, dass man das Verlieben nicht einfach anstellen konnte, wenn man es brauchte.

Siegessicher reichte Snow Lightning seine Hand. „Wenn du gewinnst gehört dir die Auswahl des Namens, wenn wir gewinnen, dann nehmen wir unsere.“

Lightning ergriff Snows Hand. „Zeitlimit?“

„Bis ich entbunden habe. Der Arzt meint, dass ich noch sieben Monate Zeit damit habe.“

„Okay Snow, auf das du verlierst“, lächelte Lightning diabolisch und verschwand mit einem Nicken, in Richtung Serah, aus der Küche.

„Ein bisschen unfair ist die Wette aber schon“, murmelte Serah, als die Tür wieder im Schloss war.

„Egal“, grinste Snow. „Selbst wenn sie verliert und wir bis dahin keine brauchbareren Namen haben, können wir sie immer noch fragen. Denn unsere Ideen sind wirklich nicht die besten. Ich meine ernsthaft, Schatz, wie kommst du auf den Namen Hubert?“

„Allemal besser als Egon, Snow“, schlug Serah zurück und drückte ihrem Mann einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Wir sollten uns vielleicht auch mal wieder auf unserer Hochzeitsfeier blicken lassen?“

„“Nicht bevor ich nicht mein Appetithäppchen bekommen habe“, schnurrte Snow und hob Serah auf den Küchentisch.

„Was für ein Häppchen?“

„Na ein Appetithäppchen auf unsere Hochzeitsnacht.“

Serah errötete und grinste Snow an. „Aber wirklich nur kurz.“


	2. Kapitel 1 – Die ersten Gehversuche

Genervt kam Lightning von der Arbeit nach Hause. Wie konnte Amodar es nur wagen, ihre Arbeitszeit zu verkürzen? Ihre Schwester war die Schwangere, nicht sie. Wütend schmiss sie ihr Gunblade aufs Bett und entledigte sich ihrer Uniform. Auch wenn das Gehalt für sie gleich blieb, ärgerte sich Lightning einfach, dass nun noch mehr Freizeit zu ihrer ohnehin schon überschüssigen Zeit hinzukam. Wie sollte sie diese Zeit nur totschlagen? Seit Serah mit Snow aus ihrem gemeinsamen Haus ausgezogen war, kam es ihr alleine viel zu groß vor und es war langweilig. Gemeinsam Zeit totschlagen machte viel mehr Spaß. Vielleicht sollte sie das Haus mal renovieren ...

Seit dem Abschluss der Wette war ein Monat vergangen und Lightning hatte herausgefunden das 'sich verlieben' doch nicht so einfach war, wie sie dachte. Alle Männer, die sie bis jetzt in Betracht gezogen hatte, waren vergeben gewesen und die Typen die sie in Lebreaus Bar traf waren allesamt Luschen, mit denen sie vielleicht mal aufwaschen konnte. Sechs Monate blieben ihr noch, dachte Lightning, als sie unter der Dusche stand und sich für einen Abend in der Stadt fertigmachte. Sie hatte sich mit Fang verabredet, in der Hoffnung die Pulsianerin könnte ihr Tipps geben, denn verlieben konnte doch nicht so schwer sein. Oder doch? Ging sie das Ganze vielleicht auch falsch an? Hatte sie etwas Wichtiges übersehen? Nach der Dusche und in Freizeitkleidung fühlte sie sich besser. In der Küche sitzend und ihren Kaffee trinkend, wartete sie auf Fang, die jeden Augenblick klingeln könnte. Als ihre Tasse leer war und Lightning überlegte, ob sie das Haus nicht doch vermieten sollte, anstatt ganz alleine hier zu wohnen, klingelte es an der Tür. Sie stellte ihre Tasse in den Geschirrspüler und öffnete die Tür, doch nicht Fang stand wie erwartet davor, sondern Hope mit seinem Vater Bartholomew.

„Hope“, denn Siebzehnjährigen so unverhofft zu sehen, nachdem sie seit einem Monat nichts mehr von ihm gehört hatte, war seltsam. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre?“, fragend trat sie zur Seite und bat ihre beiden Gäste mit einer wortlosen Geste ins Haus.

„Entschuldige die Störung Light“, stotterte Hope.

Lightning wurde das Gefühl nicht los, das es ihm peinlich war, hier zu sein. „Wollt ihr was trinken? Geht doch schon ins Wohnzimmer“, geleitete Lightning ihre Gäste, nachdem sie die Haustür ins Schloss fallen ließ.

„Mach dir keine Umstände Lightning“, sprach der Vater und schob einen Sohn vorwärts ins Wohnzimmer. „Unser Besuch kommt sicher ziemlich plötzlich für dich doch wir haben eine Bitte an dich.“

„Die da wäre?“, hakte Lightning nach, als sie sich gesetzt hatte.

„Mein Sohn macht ab Montag seine Ausbildung, hier in der Militärschule. Und da unser zu Hause zu weit entfernt zum pendeln ist, hofften wir, du könntest Hope helfen, eine Wohnung zu finden.“

„Uhm sicher, aber wäre es dazu nicht einfacher gewesen direkt zu jemanden zu fahren, der sich mit freien Wohnungen auskennt?“

„Das habe ich ihm auch schon gesagt Light, aber er war der Meinung, dass du die bessere Anlaufstelle seist“, erklärte Hope ihr, schaute sie dabei aber nicht an.

„Welche Ehre“, grinste Lightning.

„Als Captain kannst du doch sicherlich schneller etwas ausrichten oder etwa nicht?“, wollte Bartholomew wissen.

„Ja natürlich, aber ob sich auch so schnell etwas findet?“, Lightning ließ ihren Blick durch das Wohnzimmer schweifen. Das Haus war groß … „Wieso ziehst du nicht hier ein?“, die Worte waren schneller aus ihrem Mund, als das Sie, sie aufhalten konnte. Hope errötete.

„Würde es dich denn nicht stören? Sicherlich bist du viel zu beschäftigt ...“

„Ach was, seit Serah und Snow ausgezogen sind überlege ich schon, ob ich das Haus nicht vermieten soll. Also wenn du möchtest, kannst du hier kostenlos wohnen. Lediglich die Kosten für Strom, Wasser und Essen müssten wir uns teilen.“ Ehe einer der Anwesenden etwas sagen konnte, klingelte es erneut an ihrer Haustür. „Entschuldigt mich bitte kurz“, bat Lightning und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Als sie aus dem Raum war und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, hörte sie wie Hopes Vater auf den Jungen einsprach. Frei nach dem Motto 'Greif zu Junge'. Grinsend ging sie zur Haustür und zog sie auf.

„Hey Sonnenschein“, begrüßte die Pulsianerin sie und fiel ihr um den Hals. „Bereit für ein bisschen Party?“

„Fang, Hallo“, grüßte sie zurück und wandte sich aus der Umarmung. „Noch nicht, magst du einen Kaffee? Die Maschine steht in der Küche, mach dir einen und warte da, ich habe noch Besuch.“

„Alles klar“, lächelnd ging Fang an ihr vorbei in die Küche.

Zurück im Wohnzimmer entschuldigte Lightning sich für die Unterbrechung und schaute die beiden erwartungsvoll an. „Und habt ihr euch entschieden?“

„Ja Light, ich würde dein Angebot gerne annehmen“, haspelte Hope die Wörter heraus und rang kurz um Atem.

Um die Sache für ihn nicht noch peinlicher werden zu lassen, nickte sie und schaute dann seinen Vater an. „Die genaue Summe für Strom und Wasser muss ich erst noch berechnen. Reicht es, wenn ich sie dir gebe, wenn ihr seine Sachen bringt?“

„Aber natürlich, wann wäre es dir denn recht?“

„Ihr sagt er geht ab Montag auf die Schule, dann vielleicht diesen Samstag?“

„Ok. Danke Lightning.“

„Kein Problem, ich muss euch jetzt aber leider wegschicken“, grinste sie. „Wir sehen uns dann Samstag Hope.“ Sie schlug dem Jungen freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, als er aufstand. In den drei Jahren war er ziemlich in die Höhe geschossen. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und er wäre größer als sie, dachte Lightning, als sie die beiden zur Haustür brachte. Als Bartholomew zu seinem Auto ging, drehte sich Hope noch einmal zu ihr um. „Macht das wirklich keine Umstände?“

„Ich freu mich eigentlich schon darauf, dich wieder öfter zu sehen. Seit du so verbissen für die Schule lernst, sieht man dich nur noch selten bei deinen Freunden.“

Verlegen kratzte sich Hope am Hinterkopf. „Ich wollte mich öfters blicken lassen, aber Vater bestand darauf, dass ich erst die Schule beenden soll.“

„Ist doch nicht schlimm Hope, wir haben uns doch bei Serahs Hochzeit alle wieder gesehen. Bis Samstag dann.“ Winkend verabschiedeten sie sich und Lightning ging zu Fang in die Küche.

„Der Wievielte ist das jetzt, Fang?“

„Der Dritte“, gab die Pulsianerin beschämt zu. „Du weißt doch, wie sehr ich deinen Kaffeeautomaten liebe, grinste sie dann und umarmte die Maschine.

„Dann schenk ich dir und Vanille zu Weihnachten eine Kaffeemaschine.“

„Das wäre toll“, schwärmte Fang, bevor sie fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zog. „Tust du das nur, damit ich nicht mehr so oft auf einen Kaffee vorbei komme?“

„Ach quatsch nicht.“

„Was wollten Hope und sein Dad von dir?“

„Wohnungstipps“, grinste Lightning.

Interessiert schaute Fang Lightning in die Augen. „Geht man dazu nicht eher zu einer Wohnungsvermittlung anstatt zu einem Captain der Guardian Corps?“

Lightning zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, warum sein Vater so positiv von mir denkt. Jedenfalls hab ich dem Jungen angeboten, hier zu wohnen.“

„Wie Nobel.“

„Ach was, ich hab hier doch genügend Platz, also wieso kein Untermieter?“

„Stimmt, was dagegen, wenn wir hier einziehen?“

„Ohja! Vanille brauch ich nicht in täglicher Dosis“, brummte Lightning.

„Du verletzt unsere Gefühle“, lachte Fang und erhob sich vom Küchentisch. „So wollen wir dann heute noch los?“

„Ich warte nur auf dich.“

Später am Abend saßen die beiden Frauen in einer Bar im Zentrum der Stadt und unterhielten sich. Lightning hatte Fang nach einigen Drinks erzählt, wieso sie freiwillig mit Fang um die Häuser zog. „Und du glaubst ich hätte Tipps?“, schmunzelnd trank Fang einen Schluck von ihrem Bier. „Hör mal Light, ich war für knappe sechs Monate ein Kristall und davor für mehrere Jahre. Glaubst du wirklich, ich hätte davor großartig gedatet?“

Verlegen schüttelte Lightning ihren Kopf. „Tut mir leid. Also standen du Vanille sich schon von beginn an so nahe?“

„Seit ich denken kann“, bestätigte Fang. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht helfen kann. Aber eins weiß ich, man kann Gefühle nicht erzwingen, sie überrollen einen meist, wenn es schon längst zu spät ist um einen Rückzieher zu machen.“

„Also werde ich wohl mit einer Nichte namens Susi oder einem Neffen namens Hubert leben müssen“, seufzte Lightning, woraufhin Fang zu lachen begann. „Ernsthaft, diese Namen“, prustend bestellte sie sich ein weiteres Glas Bier. „Wieso hast du eigentlich noch keine Erfahrungen mit der Liebe?“

„Es hat sich einfach nichts ergeben. Seit ich 15 Jahre alt bin, passte ich auf Serah auf, so wie ich es meiner Mutter versprochen habe, da passten einfach keine anderen Gefühle hinein.“


End file.
